


Как говорит Айдан

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Брендан знает, что через руки брат Айдан делится с ним своим мастерством.





	Как говорит Айдан

У брата Айдана теплые руки — теплые и ласковые. Наверное, его руки Брендан и любит больше всего, ведь они по-настоящему волшебные — разве могли бы обычные руки нарисовать что-то столь чудесное, как Книга Ионы?.. Нет, конечно, не могли бы, и Брендан знает это точно. 

Он любит, когда брат Айдан треплет его по голове этими руками. Улыбается, видя новый рисунок Брендана, и запускает тонкие, ломкие пальцы в лохматые волосы Брендана, и по шее бегут мурашки. Брат Айдан слишком стар — как он говорит, — его глаза слишком плохи, — как он говорит, — и его руки слишком сильно дрожат, чтобы держать перо.

Как он говорит.

Брендан знает, что через руки брат Айдан делится с ним своим мастерством. Передает каплю за каплей, его невероятный талант истекает из сердца — и вливается в сердце Брендана, распаляя грудь изнутри, даря золотые крылья, заботливо направляющие его руки, что сжимают глаз Кром Круаха и гусиное перо. Что-то столь прекрасное, как рисунки Айдана, как то, чему он учит Брендана, не берется из ниоткуда — запас волшебства в мире конечен, и Брендан знает это.

Брат Айдан отдает Брендану всего себя, а тот искренне любит его руки. Руки, которые обнимают его во сне, прижимают к себе в холодные ночи в одинокой келье посреди леса, руки, которые ласково касаются его губ и которые Брендан готов целовать, эти сухие, похожие на слоновую кость пальцы, из которых исходит чудо божье.

И, когда Брендан хоронит брата Айдена, он не плачет. Ему лишь немного печально — все потому, что он чувствует их, руки брата Айдена, которые теперь направляют его собственные.

И Брендан теперь сможет рисовать так же завораживающе и чарующе, как когда-то рисовал брат Айдан, став самым прославленным иллюстратором Ионы.


End file.
